


Wedding Bells

by ashleyevans306715



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Porn, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dubious Morality, Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marriage, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Morally Ambiguous Character, Netorare, Office Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Photographer!Akaashi, Photography, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex, Weddings, but not really...? - Freeform, fiance, kind of, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyevans306715/pseuds/ashleyevans306715
Summary: You noticed his hesitance and bit your lower lip. Yes, it was wrong but you didn't care.Your entire life had been decided for you by others. Just this once, you wanted to be selfish. You wanted to do something for yourself.You wanted Akaashi, even if it was just for one night.So you tightened your grip around his neck and drew him closer.[akaashi keiji x reader]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acorn777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acorn777/gifts).



> I once read a story where Akaashi was a photographer and ever since I've been low-key obsessed with photographer!Akaashi. Idk why but I find the idea so hot...
> 
> I had such a hard time coming up with the summary for this and even now I'm not happy with it :/ If you guys have any suggestions for one-liner summaries for this story, please let me know in the comments!

“Doesn’t she look beautiful?” Your mother cooed.

Akaashi nodded subconsciously, taking in the sight before him in silent awe.

You stood before him, radiant and glowing. A gorgeous pearly white ball gown with a sweetheart neckline, cap sleeves and a train far longer than what Akaashi expected you to pick out. It was undoubtedly a lovely wedding dress and he acknowledged to himself that he had never seen a more beautiful bride.

“I knew the dress would look amazing.”

The loud voice snapped Akaashi out of his reverie and his lips curled downward just the slightest at the obnoxious voice of your fiancé.

“It’s the latest piece by the famous American fashion des—”

Akaashi ignored him as he continued going on and on about how expensive the dress had been and how he had insisted on getting it because his future wife would have nothing but the best.

Akaashi fiddled with the lens on his camera instead, observing you inconspicuously. Sure, the dress was amazing but it was your own natural beauty that caught Akaashi’s eye. You were the definition of a beautiful blushing bride, all but the eyes.

He had always been perceptive so maybe that’s why he’d been able to see what your own mother had missed: the deep sadness in your eyes.

You didn’t want this marriage, didn’t want to wed the arrogant rich man your mother had picked out for you. But for reasons Akaashi hadn’t bothered to pry into, you weren’t standing against your mother.

‘ _Focus on your job, Keiji,_ ’ he told himself. ‘ _You weren’t hired to rescue her. She’s not your damsel in distress._ ’

For the hundredth time in the past four months, Akaashi cursed Bokuto (who was a close friend of yours from university days) for getting him this job as the professional photographer for your wedding. If he hadn’t met you, if he hadn’t gotten to know you, if only he hadn’t fallen for your humble, unassuming personality…

“Can we start? I have a meeting at 2,” your fiancé shot Akaashi a pointed look.

The dark haired male nodded, indicating where you and your fiancé should stand. You followed his directions, avoiding any eye contact with him and instead smiling flawlessly at the camera as your fiancé wrapped a possessive arm around your waist and your mother crooned form the side.

***

You were relieved to know that the afternoon session would be just you. Your fiancé had a business meeting and your mother had an appointment with the wedding planner so they had both left you with an assistant.

You sipped the glass of water that had been offered to you, waiting for Akaashi to call you back once the set was ready.

“Sir?” You cocked your head in the direction of the assistant, a recent hire, young and jumpy, who had a tendency to be quite scatterbrained at times. “Ah, no, I’m sure I put the files in your case.”

She looked through her own bag and then released a small yelp when she pulled out the very file your fiancé needed for his afternoon meeting.

“I-It’s here. I’m so sorry, I don’t know how I missed it. I-I’m so sorry, sir,” she stammered, on the verge of tears. “I-I can get it to you! If I leave right now, I’ll make it to the office before the meeting.”

She stopped suddenly and looked up at you with wide eyes.

Ah. She was your ride back home, wasn’t she?

“Don’t worry about it, I can get a cab back home,” you assured the distressed girl.

She shot you a hesitant look. “Are you sure, miss?”

“Absolutely,” you answered.

She nodded, shooting you a grateful look before grabbing the car keys and the files and rushing out of the studio, apologizing to your angry fiancé all the while.

You let out a soft sigh, dropping the pleasant smile you’d been wearing all afternoon. Now that your fiancé, his assistant and your mother weren’t around, you had no reason to fake happiness.

“ **[Name]** -san.”

“Oh, Akaashi-san, is the set ready?” you asked, not bothering to put on a mask again. Akaashi had always been able to see through you, after all.

“Yes, we can start if you’re ready,” he nodded.

You followed after him, marveling at the beautiful set up. At the center of the studio was a pale pastel pink couch with sakura petals scattered all around it. Akaashi guided you on how to pose and you followed his instructions, smiling the beauty pageant smile your mother had had you perfect when you were just a little girl.

When Akaashi was satisfied that he had gotten enough good shots of you, he nodded that you were done for the day. You immediately kicked off the painful white heels and let out a sigh of relief.

Akaashi chuckled, turning off the ring lights and putting away his camera.

“I can’t wait to get out of this dress,” you mumbled, walking towards the changing area.

Unbeknownst to you, Akaashi’s eyes trailed your figure, thinking the very same thing. ‘ _I would love to get you out of that dress too,_ ** _[Name]_** _-san._ ’

In the changing room, you pulled off the lacy veil that had been pinned to your hair as well as the dozen or so sparkly pearl hair pins that had been used to clip various fragments of your hair up and away from your face.

You grimaced as you tried to reach the zipper on the back of the wedding gown, contorting your arm awkwardly but never quite reaching the tiny metal contraption. You groaned, regretting sending the assistant off.

It was impossible to get out of this dress on your own. Ah, but you weren’t on your own…

Akaashi didn’t turn away from where he was cleaning up the sakura petals, even when he heard the soft pitter-patter of your feet. He only looked away from his work when you cleared your throat.

“I’m sorry, Akaashi-san, can you please help me get the zipper?” you asked, awkwardly.

Akaashi blinked, beautiful gunmetal blue eyes locked onto your face and making you feel more nervous than you already were.

“Of course,” he murmured, walking around you till you could feel the warmth of his body against your back.

His fingers felt cool against your skin as he deftly pulled the zipper down. You expected him to step back after that but instead, he lingered, his breath soft against your ear.

Akaashi’s eyes took in the expanse of skin suddenly visible to him. His blood rushed through his ears and all he could think about was his fingers caressing your skin, his lips marking your flesh and this beautiful, exquisite wedding gown laying on the floor of his photo studio.

“Akaashi-san?” Your soft voice snapped him out of his daydream.

He cleared his throat, fingers skimming the back of your neck as he pulled away. His keen eyes didn’t miss the way your body shuddered under his touch. He took in the slight flush of your cheeks, the flustered expression in your eyes, and made up his mind.

“ **[Name]** -san, I’m afraid I can no longer remain professional,” he said and then, giving you barely a minute to process his words, he swooped in to press his lips against yours.

Given how serene Akaashi usually was, you were surprised by the fervent, heated kisses he bestowed upon you. Your mind seemed to short-circuit, barely able to keep up.

What the hell was going on?

Here you were, a soon-to-be married woman kissing a man who was _not_ your fiancé.

Why weren’t you pushing him away? Why weren’t you stopping this? It was clearly wrong. But then, why did it feel so good?

Your hands came up to grab the collar of Akaashi’s shirt and he pressed more insistently against you, sure that you were going to shove him away. But instead, your fingers deftly undid the buttons on his shirt, lips starting to move against his own in a passionate kiss.

Akaashi pulled away when you had made your way through all the buttons on his shirt. He looked down at you, loving the way your perfectly coiffed hair was all mussed up as a result of his hands tugging and carding through them. He loved the way your lips were swollen, the shiny gloss smeared.

“W-We shouldn’t —” you stammered. “I’m engaged and —”

Akaashi considered your words for a moment. “It’s not cheating until you’re married,” he shrugged easily.

You met his heated gaze with unsure eyes. He was wrong, you knew what he said was wrong. But it was all the encouragement your wretched mind seemed to need.

Your fingers worked on the belt holding up his neatly pressed trousers, impatiently trying to undo it.

Akaashi smirked, helping you when you let out a childish huff of frustration. His belt and smart trousers were soon lying in a heap on the floor. His lips trailed over your jaw, your neck, your exposed collarbone.

You shuddered against him, a gasp caught in your throat as he nipped and nibbled on your skin.

Akaashi knew he couldn’t leave any marks on you, but he felt the temptation rise within him. To mark you as his for the whole world to see. He imagined the look of absolute fury that would spread over your fiancé’s face when he would realize that the photographer had had a go with his wife.

Akaashi’s lips dipped into a frown as he imagined you doing this with that obnoxious man in two months’ time. His fingers tightened on your hips as the unwanted image of your body wrapped around that man’s filled his head.

“I’m going to fuck you so well,” he promised, voice deep with desire. “You’ll never be satisfied by any other man again.”

You stumbled as Akaashi shoved you down and onto the couch, your rough landing cushioned by the several layers of tulle. Akaashi knelt before you and wrapped a hand around your slender ankle, trailing it upward. You giggled at the ticklish sensation and Akaashi smirked.

His head disappeared under the heavy layers of your dress and you moaned when you felt his lips blaze a path up your inner thighs and to your drenched core. He pulled back briefly, but only to tug your soaked panties down your legs before returning to sucking your clit.

In some corner of your mind, you registered that your mother would have your head if there was even a tiny smudge on the pristine white wedding gown. But then Akaashi’s tongue was delving into your pussy and your mind went completely blank.

“A-Akaashi,” you moaned, throwing your head back over the couch and fingers gripping the fabric of your gown tight. Beads of sweat trailed down the side of your face, your eyes barely focusing on the cream colored ceiling.

It didn’t take very long at all for you to reach your peak, aided by Akaashi’s skillful tongue and your own lack of experience. Akaashi reappeared from under your dress, a devious smile on his lips. He made sure you were watching as he dragged his sinful tongue over his lips, licking up every drop of your essence. You watched his actions with hooded eyes, lost in your lust.

“Is this surprising?” he asked, voice husky and teasing as he slipped the sleeves of your dress off your shoulders, exposing more of your chest. “Did you expect anyone but your fiancé would be taking this dress off of you? Did you think you’d be naked for another man just weeks before your marriage?”

Words that should have caused guilt simply lit a rebellious streak within you. You glared at Akaashi defiantly, determined to prove him wrong. “That’s not why I’m surprised. I just thought it would be someone better than you,” you scoffed, haughtily. “What was it you said, ‘ _never satisfied by any other man?_ ’ Hah, you haven’t lived up to your promise yet, Akaashi-san.”

Akaashi’s grin turned uncharacteristically feral at your mocking words. He wrapped an arm around your waist and easily hefted you to your feet. You teetered slightly, legs still shaky from your intense orgasm.

He helped you out of the gown, resisting his urge to rip the fabric to shreds. The smooth fabric pooled at your feet and you stepped over it without a second glance, arms wrapping naturally around Akaashi’s neck and leaning up to press longing kisses. The gown didn’t allow for a bra so you had opted out of one and as a result, you were now fully naked.

Akaashi led you back towards the couch, lips still interlocked. The back of your knees hit the arm of the couch and you fell, your entire body sprawled along the length of it. He took a moment to discard his own boxers and as the dark garment landed on the floor beside your pristine wedding dress, he eyed the fabric with a smug sense of satisfaction. In the end, that wedding gown had ended up where he had wanted it all along.

He returned to the couch, taking in your nude figure and all you had to offer with keen eyes, his watchful gaze making you look away shyly. Akaashi settled in between your sweet thighs, placing a chaste kiss to the inside of your wrist as you raised your hand to wrap it around his neck. He positioned himself at your entrance then paused, slightly unsure whether he should go through with this.

You noticed his hesitance and bit your lower lip. Yes, it was wrong but you didn’t care. Your entire life had been decided for you by others. Just this once, you wanted to be selfish. You wanted to do something for yourself. You wanted Akaashi, even if it was just for one night. So you tightened your grip around his neck and drew him closer.

“Fuck me, Keiji,” you whispered against his lips and Akaashi’s beautiful blue eyes seemed to suck your breath away.

Akaashi swallowed — you felt a swell of arousal at the sight of his Adam’s apple bobbing — undeniably turned on by your crass words. Hearing you call him by his given name ignited the hidden, carnal side of himself and all he wanted to do now was fuck you till you couldn’t remember anything but his name. All too happy to indulge you, he thrust into you sharply.

You couldn’t stop the pained gasp that escaped your lips and Akaashi immediately stilled above you. He took in the uncomfortable furrow between your brows and waited patiently for you to adjust to his size.

After a minute, you felt the discomfort ebb away and gave the dark haired male above you an encouraging nod. Akaashi rolled his hips against yours and you whimpered at the sensation, his thick member rubbing against your pulsating walls, the friction causing a foreign warmth to rise in your very core.

You matched each of Akaashi’s thrusts, arching your back and mewling with pleasure when he hit the right spots. You could feel your oncoming orgasm and your pussy tightened around his member in response.

When Akaashi’s thrusts grew more frenzied, you knew he was close too. “K-Keiji, not inside,” you reminded him and pretended not to notice when Akaashi’s lips tugged downwards into a disappointed frown.

He knew he shouldn’t cum inside you, it was too risky. But being explicitly reminded of the fact made his gut clench in resentment. Akaashi cursed your fiancé then, not for the first time but with more envy than ever before.

“Keiji,” you moaned, voice breathy and whimsical. Akaashi snapped out of his dark thoughts and focused on you. He still intended to keep his promise, he was going to ruin sex with any other man for you.

The warm pool in your belly seemed to burn and tighten more and more until you couldn’t take the simulation anymore and buried your face into Akaashi’s neck, hitting your climax with a shriek. Akaashi continued to thrust, prolonging your high and bringing tears to your eyes, your body feeling extremely sensitive and overwhelmed.

Soon enough, Akaashi pulled out, using his hand to bring himself to the end. Ropes of cum stained the floor, some drops catching on the smooth material of the pastel pink couch.

You felt oddly triumphant about this. You wondered whether future clients would notice the stains on the furniture, would recognize it as a sign of the sexual acts committed in this studio. 

Akaashi stumbled back to the couch and you shifted lazily to allow him to curl up beside you. You were both clearly exhausted and out of breath. Idly, you snuggled into his side, resting your head on his bare chest. Akaashi’s arms automatically wrapped against your waist.

You let out a content sigh, cuddled up against Akaashi’s lithe figure. You could hear the steady beat of his heart against your ear and you traced your fingers over his chest distractedly.

Your heart clenched at the thought of getting up, getting dressed and walking out of the studio to face reality.

If only you could stay here, in his arms, forever...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed this even though it's a bit on the sad/angsty side ^^
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
